Irresistible Desire
by Sup3rPanda5
Summary: Love isn't aways shown in the most ovious signs. That's how Paul found his friendship with Jared ment something more to te other. Some swearing, major kissing, sight mention of Mpreg. mention of EdwardxJacob. PaulxRachel - I hate that part.


Irresistible Desire

Botanni- I Love u 4 reading. i love u 4 review. if u leave hate mail... Bring it on!

Rating - T

Pairing - Jared & Paul

Twilight

P.O.V. - depends

Genre - Romance

Summary- 1. Like… 2. Crush… 3. Imprint (Skip that part unless your part wolf)

Disclaimer : I do not own…

1. Twilight (that includes characters)

What _I_ own: I own…

1. The story plot (I own the whole story except the characters and some of it belongs to the Twilight owner, but I wrote THIS!)

* * *

Notes: Jared's 16, Paul's 18. Jared never imprinted on Kim, and Paul didn't imprint on Rachel. All the member's in the pack are already shape-shifters, even in Flashbacks.

* * *

Lately I've had this weird feeling when I'm near Paul. I feel this pang of jealousy when he's with Rachel. (when I see her I glare at her or try to not be a complete bitch like Leah is when she is arguing with a chick. Then again Paul glares at Kim. Hmmm?). When were in wolf form I keep my mind as clear as possible and if I can't stop thinking about him well I try to think of a song. (though I got yelled at by Sam for singing 'Poker Face' by Lady GaGa because then the rest of the pack had the exact same song in their heads and Sam couldn't take all the GaGa-ness.). It didn't feel right being away from him. I ready don't understand. I sigh.

Walking through the forest I was bored everyone was busy. Jacob was out with Edward on a date. (oh, and don't criticize, me they make a cute couple.). Quill Jr. was playing football with Embry. Sam was with Emily. Leah was shopping with Bella. But most of all Paul was with his bitch, I think.(Just so you know I don't like Rachel. I think you know that

Further down the path I see the end of the forest and the sand to which the beach lead leads to. I wander down on to the beach, I walk over to a tree and take of my shirt and shoes.

I sit watching the waves crash on to the sea shore. It's around dusk, so the sun is above the horizon, making the sky turn pinkish. I can't help but feel this feeling of emptiness. I sigh… this feeling, it hurts so bad, I notice a tear that escaped. Though I don't hold them back.

Paul's P.O.V.

I check out my cell phone to see what time it is. I read the white numbers on the screen that show 6:45. _'Humph, I thought it would be earlier' _, though what do you expect it's late June. Where in the world in Jared I haven't seen him all day. Well maybe because my girlfriend wouldn't leave me alone all day. _'Good God she's like a six year old! I don't fuckin care if Jake chases me to Canada!' _I thought to myself, Rachel has been really annoying lately. The reason we dated was because Billy introduced us and we were just hanging out, until she started lip locking. So I dumped her. (now you know why I'm a little worried about my butt being chased out of the country. O_o.)

Anyhow I'm really worried about Jared. I even made a mental list of the awkward incidents:

*Jared's acting weird moments*

1-Spacing out (a.k.a. day dreaming)

_I was sitting with Jared doing our homework outside under a tall oak tree in the forest. I was explaining Pythagorean and theorem to Jared. "So if the leg 'a' is 2 inches and leg 'b' is 3 inches, so what do you do to get the hypotenuse?" I said asking Jared for the answer. I realized that he was doodling in his notebook and was leaning against the tree with a small gin. I roll my eyes, god he's probably I thought at the moment. "Jared… dude pay attention." I wave my hand in front of his face. He snaps out of his dreaming "oh, I'm sorry Paul. I- uh.. Sorry" he stuttered trying to apologize. I smile at his apology "it's alright, now just pay attention."_

2-Blushing

_Every time I touch him like a pat on the shoulder or even the occasional touch of hands he turns red. I could tell because he turns nervous_.

3-Glaring at Rachel

_I noticed one occasion it would seem he was jealous of Rachel. Sometimes he would do things like ignore her, glare at her, I would think he was acting like a girl. For example when the pack and close friends(that means the vamps.) were celebrating new years we drank chaplain and wished each other a happy new year. The party was till 3 a.m., around 1 we were board so Sam decided we should all play truth or dare. As we got in a 'circle' we started with basic dares and 'truths'. it got real hardcore when Sam ended up in a tutu, Jake ended up spilling he was Preggers (real shock to well mostly Edward.), Alice got Jasper to read everyones emotions. Though Every time Rachel asked a question Jared didn't listen (unless it was addressed to him) or he would glare at her. Especially when every one was dared to kiss the person they were dating. (it was quite amusing leah kissed Quil Jr.; Alice French kissed Jasper; Sam and Emily ; Rosalie lip-locked with Emmet; Edward made-out with Jacob.) So about at 2a.m. we were all still partying and Dancing to music, and I noticed I haven't seen Jared in a while so I walked out to the party and outside to find him standing in a T-shirt on the front porch. I walked over next to him. I touch him on the shoulder he had a blush on his face. "are you okay?" he nodded. Aren't you cold?" he shakes his head no. I roll my eyes and take off my jacket and put it on his shoulders, I won't be as cold because I'm wearing a thin sweater I wore under the jacket. He blushes and it's noticeably red. "b-but I-I.." I chuckle "Jared I've known you since we were kids I know your cold." He smiles "thanks." _

4-sickness

"_Sam, can I… skip the morning run? I don't feel well." overhear Jared talking quietly to Sam. "Are you alright?" Jared shrugs his shoulders. I walk over to Sam and whisper into his ear. "Listen you go with the pack I'll take care of Jared." Sam nodded and went back to the pack. I turned to Jared. "Something wrong Jared?" he doesn't answer. I walk over to him and help him sit down. "Jared are you hurt?" he shook his head 'no'. I looked at him, his eyes looked as if they were longing for something. I felt bad for him, I pulled him into a hug. I remember that when he pulled away from the hug he had tear in his eyes and as soon as he stepped back from the hug he ran away._

Though number 5 is kind of scary, yet hilarious…

5. Thinking of 'Poker Face' by Lady GaGa while in wolf form.

I chuckle remembering the last memory. Jared was thinking of the song and in a few moments the whole pack had the song in their heads and it drove all over us into hysterical laughter when Sam ran away from the pack and back home where he could shift back into human form.

I smile at how adorable Jared could be sometimes. I walk onto the beach, and take off my shoes and put them under a tree, and spot the boy I was just thinking about. I walk over to him to see he doesn't look up to see me, though I know he knows that I'm standing by him. I look closer and realize tears in his eyes and the streaks of tears glistening from the sun. I get down on my knee's and pull him close. I could hear his sobs as their muffled by him burying his face into my chest. "Shhhh… it's alright." I rub his back trying to sooth his pain, even though I have no clue what it might be.

My eyes widen as I put everything together. _'God I can be so thick headed' _I think to myself. Every thing about Jared's behavior made sense. When he spaced out he just daydreamed, though the blushing wasn't because he was embarrassed it was more like a school girl blush. Him glaring at Rachel was because he felt jealous, and wanted someone to feel that way about him. The reason he covered up his thoughts was because he didn't want anyone to know his thoughts so he sang 'Poker Face' . Most important was that he was feeling sick, he was away from the person. A werewolf won't be as happy with anyone else than their imprint, if they love their so much and the other person doesn't return the feeling the back fire into depression unless the imprinter learns to control it. How could I have been stupid! He imprinted! I sigh… mostly how could I not have read the signs… for Pete's sake I could be so thick headed sometimes… he _imprinted_ on _me_.

I lifted his chin up and cupped his cheek. I leaned in crashed our lips together. I kissed I could feel this passion… love-y feeling. In that kiss I showed as much love that I never knew I had. I could feel his arms wrap around my neck, as my slid down to his hips. I felt him pull away to catch some air yet our lips were still together. Once we pulled away I broke the silence "I love you." a tear slid escaped his eye "I love you, too" barely above a whisper, because I if he spoke any higher his voice would crack. I gently placed a kiss on his lips. Once I drew away he spoke up "how did you know?" I smiled "Jared, I may be thick headed sometimes, but I knew you were jealous, sick and you weren't going to let anybody hear your thoughts. Jared I know you imprinted on me… I wouldn't have it any other way." he smiled and I connected our lips in a passionate kiss.

_Love is an irresistible desire to be irresistibly desired. ~Robert Frost_

Irresistible Desire By: FreeSpirit *One-Shot*


End file.
